prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Angelina Love and Winter
Angelina Love and Winter were a professional wrestling tag team consisting of Angelina Love & Winter. The team was signed on to Total Nonstop Action Wrestling between 2010 and 2012. History Debut; TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions (2010) On the [[October 21, 2010 iMPACT! results|October 21 episode of Impact!]], Love entered a storyline where a woman named Winter started appearing in mirrors, claiming to be her fan, though only Love was able to see her. After weeks of appearing only in front of Love, Winter was for the first time seen by the other people on the November 25 episode of Impact!, when she saved Love during a large backstage brawl. On the December 9 episode of Impact! Love and Sky entered a four–team tournament for the vacated Knockouts Tag Team Championship, defeating Sarita and Daffney in their first round match. On the December 23 episode of Impact!, Winter replaced an injured Velvet Sky, who had been attacked by Sarita, in the tournament final and teamed with Love to defeat Madison Rayne and Tara for the TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship. Various Feuds and Knockouts Champion (2011-2012) On March 13, 2011, at Victory Road, Love and Winter lost the Knockouts Tag Team Championship to Sarita and Rosita, after an interference by Velvet Sky backfired. On the March 24 episode of Impact!, Winter, seemingly having control over Love's actions, prevented her from saving Sky from a beatdown at the hands of Sarita and Rosita, becoming a villainess as a result. Love was kept under Winter's spell with drinks of what she described as her medicine. On the April 7 episode of Impact!, Love turned heel and attacked Sky during a Knockouts Tag Team Championship match against Sarita and Rosita and left her to be pinned by the champions. On the April 28 episode of Impact!, the evil Love defeated Sky via submission in a singles match, no-selling all of her opponent's offense during the match. On the May 5 episode of Impact!, Sky gained a measure of revenge on her former partner, when she teamed with Kurt Angle in a handicap mixed tag team match, where they defeated Love, Winter and Jeff Jarrett. The feud between the former Beautiful People partners seemingly ended on the May 19 episode of Impact Wrestling, with Sky defeating Love and Winter in a handicap match. The following week, Love attacked Mickie James, after she had defeated Winter in a singles match, setting up a match between the two for the TNA Knockouts Championship at Slammiversary IX. Prior to the match at the pay-per-view, Love declined to take her medicine, saying that she no longer needed it as she now understood Winter. After failing in her attempt to win the title, both Love and Winter attacked James. On the June 23 episode of Impact Wrestling, Love helped Winter defeat James in a non-title Street Fight. On August 7 at Hardcore Justice, Love again helped Winter defeat James, this time to become the new Women's Knockout Champion. On the September 15 episode of Impact Wrestling, Love failed to earn a shot at the title as she was defeated by Velvet Sky in a qualifying match. After being inactive for two months, Love returned on the January 19 episode of Impact Wrestling, challenging Eric Young to a match. Young won the match via disqualification, after Love kicked him in the groin. On the January 26 episode of Impact Wrestling, Love and Winter lost to ODB and Eric Young in a tag team match. On July 1, 2012, Williams announced on her Twitter page that she had been granted her release from TNA. See also *Angelina Love *Winter External links * Angelina Love Profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Winter Profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling teams and stables Category:2010 debuts Category:2012 disbandments Category:Female teams and stables